


burritos que seriam capazes de derrotar thanos.docx

by sunflowersutra



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame AU, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra





	burritos que seriam capazes de derrotar thanos.docx

Faziam cinco anos que o estalo havia levado consigo metade do Universo. As ruas mais vazias, os carros e estabelecimentos abandonados pelo caminho não deixam que ninguém esquece o que havia acontecido ali. E a vida tinha continuado. O tempo não parava para que pudessem lamentar suas perdas por muito tempo. “Nós continuamos aqui, precisamos fazer algo pelo mundo que nos restou, por eles”.

Era mais fácil falar e ouvir alguém lhe dizer do que realmente fazer.

Vadão encarava por muitas vezes o vazio do lado da cama, engolido pelo silêncio daquele apartamento que outrora era tomado por música, cor e aromas. Pela cantoria incansável de Martin que agora já lhe fazia muita falta. Se alguém tivesse lhe dito seis anos atrás que um dia lamentaria a ausência da personalidade divertida do noivo pelas manhãs, ele certamente desconfiaria. 

O trabalho havia aumentado e seu círculo social diminuído. Ás vezes, se encontrava com Paulino, jantavam juntos e lembravam dos tempos passados, onde aquela mesa era ocupada por mais de dois lugares, quando aqueles que amavam estavam ali com eles.

A vida seguia em frente, ele não.

 

…

  
  


O canto dos pássaros foi a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção ao despertar. Após tanto tempo sem ouvi-los, o dublê não deixou de se questionar se era uma alucinação. Ou, talvez, alguma gravação de antes. Teria ele dormido com a televisão ligada, assistindo algum filme que costumava ver junto de Martin, antes de tudo aquilo? Ao seu lado, Sofia estava adormecida, inquieta, tão diferente da forma que ela costumava dormir, tão imóvel que parecia se camuflar por entre os lençóis bagunçados. 

O brasileiro, porém, não teve tempo para despertar com calma. A cantoria encheu seus ouvidos e o aroma forte de café tomou conta do apartamento pequeno. De repente, acreditava estar adormecido, dentro de um sonho, se recusando a levantar e perder aquele mar de sensações que alternavam entre o conforto, o familiar, e a saudade, a ausência.

Permaneceu ali, imóvel, sentindo seu coração se apertar ao ouvir aquela voz. Por segundos, Vadão desejou morar naquele sonho, naquele pequeno pedacinho de paraíso que havia lhe sido arrancado tão de repente, sem qualquer aviso. 

Os minutos passavam. Sofia se levantou e disparou em direção ao corredor. Em segundos, a cantoria cessou.

Ao meio do desespero em estar despertando, Vadão não percebeu os sons dos passos contra o piso de madeira do corredor, cada vez mais próximos do quarto.

“Cariño, já passou das onze”, a voz retornou, agora, tomando forma - o corpo de alguém que ele muito bem conhecia. O rosto surgiu no espaço entre a porta e o portal, tomando uma expressão preocupada ao notar o moreno sentado na beira da cama, pálido. Martin se aproximou com cuidado e preocupação do noivo, tocando-lhe o ombro.

Talvez de fato estivesse sonhando. 

 

…

 

As palavras deram lugar para um abraço longo. Um Martin confuso segurava a cabeça de Vadão contra seu peito, tentando trazer para o noivo qualquer sensação de segurança e tranquilidade, sem compreender exatamente o que lhe tanto afligia. Teria sido um sonho ruim? Vadão não era de ter pesadelos. Dormia pesado, se mexia muito, mas não tinha um sono perturbado. 

“Vai me dizer o que aconteceu, cariño?”, perguntou o loiro, enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelos fios negros do dublê, que ainda estava em silêncio, apertando o rosto contra a camisa azul do noivo, temendo que, se levantasse o olhar em direção ao rosto de Martin, encontraria o vazio. Temia que se perdesse todo o contato físico possível, descobriria que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão.

O dublê seguia agarrado ao noivo, procurando organizar seus pensamentos. O que havia acontecido? O barulho que vinha da janela lhe era atípico. Os carros, as vozes… tudo parecia tão mais cheio de vida do que ele se lembrava. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se grato ao ouvir os gritos de um motorista frustrado e as buzinas do trânsito caótico da cidade grande.  Aos poucos, Vadão abriu os olhos e soltou o loiro, permitindo seu corpo a trabalhar em se acalmar, enfraquecer a expressão e aliviar a tensão nos ombros.

“Vamos tomar café”, proferiu, encarando a expressão preocupada de Martin. “Não me olha assim, foi só um pesadelo”, disse, ainda que buscasse mais convencer a si mesmo que aqueles últimos cinco anos haviam realmente sido um pesadelo. Sabia que não era, viveu cada um daqueles 1825 dias com a ausência, com a saudade. Lembrava daquelas emoções tanto quanto lembrava de adormecer na noite anterior sozinho naquela cama. Parte dele queria questionar, queria saber o que havia acontecido, se Martin sabia o que havia acontecido, se tinha sentido tanta falta dele quanto ele havia sentido. 

Haviam perguntas demais e pouca motivação para preencher aqueles momentos com elas. 

O loiro não parecia convencido mas decidiu dar espaço para Vadão falar sobre quando se sentisse à vontade para fazê-lo, limitando-se apenas a beijar a testa do noivo com afeto e segurar suas mãos. 

“Trouxe doce de leite para você”, murmurou, enquanto seguiam pelo corredor em direção à cozinha.

Haveriam  outros momentos onde aquelas perguntas seriam pertinentes. Agora, a única coisa que passava pela cabeça do dublê era aproveitar a presença de Martin ali, depois de tanto tempo sem saber se um dia o veria novamente.


End file.
